nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sports in Lovia
Lovia is very active in sports, since lovia was founded sports were not that important until 2007 when the LSCA was founded and had there own soccer league. History Since the founding of Lovia sports have been played. In 1910's the first ever sports event took place where a small Rugby Union game took place between a youth Hurbanova team played a youth Noble City team on a small pitch in East Hills. In 1920 the first offical sport game took place with the West End Petanque Association and two teams Robert Graves's team and Robert Maserati's Team, Robert Graves team won 13-2. Then shortly after the WEPA created there own rules to the game and created Lovian boules. While boules was a major sport in Lovia Brian van Franken was traveling the world scouting player for Lovian Rugby. Brian played for many top class teams and introduced rugby to Lovia, but was never popular. In 1952 the Sheckin Lads a Local East Hills sports team was founded. the team only played two matches until 2010 against AC Milan, in 1952, were they lost 7-0 and in 2005 were they played the New York Metro Stars and tied 1-1. In 1999 the LFF a fencing Association was founded the orginization wasn't popular until late 2009 when it held it's annual tournament and rose to large attention. Sports took a back seat to Lovia's issues until 2007 when the first offical sports league was founded called LSCA with six teams. The league soon put on hold and never finished the first season. In 2008 the Lord European Sport Association was founded by Doris Stern and the LSCA. The club is for Lovian boules, Table tenis, and Darts. In 2010 the politican Marcus Villanova took over the LSCA and Lovian sports in general when he opened up the Men's Lovian Curling Association with four LSCA teams, and the LSCA Major League Basketball 2010 which was later pushed off until 2011. But sports grew rapidly with the Oceana Derby the Sheckin Lads and the LSCA team FK Swat Lews played five matches, with FK winning overall. Soon after the Women's Lovian Curling Association season took place. Shortly after the biggest thing in sports took place in Lovia where Marcus Villanova announced that he would create the Lovian National Rugby Team. The team was founded and played there first international against India. Marcus then orginized the Van Franken Cup a Rugby sevens tournament with state teams the Sylvania State Sevens Rugby Team won the first tournament. Rugby became a huge sport in Lovia and had about 10,000 players nation wide. Due to the popularity Marcus founded the Lovian National Sevens Team and a Sevens League called the Lovian Rugby Sevens League with some LSCA teams, the Shecklin Lads, and some new teams. In a 2010 July LSCA meeting Marcus said he would re-start the MSL in Lovia. In April 2013, the Lovian Hockey League was founded by Sanvi Smith Graphs Numbers taken in the July of 2010 show how people like sports in Lovia. Categorieën hier toevoegen, bijv. Category:Sports Category:General article